Flying On Thin Air
by lost winter
Summary: Harry's life is turned upside down one summer causing ripples across everything he has' some good and some bad. Creature Fic
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked around his room in the Dursley's. It was bleak and plain nothing of his was here, Vernon had taken all of his stuff at the start of the summer. Everything in his trunk was locked in his Aunt Petunia's bedroom, which he didn't dare go into unless asked. All he had done this summer was clean, not eating and drinking. Now Harry was a hollow husk of a person shaking in his room waiting for midnight to come, waiting to be free of the trace and be able to get out the home that had weakened him for life. Dumbledore had gone through what could happen to him on his birthday, slight pain from major magic boost or no pain at all from no magic boost, he had been told to expect the slight pain. Harry didn't know why though, he wasn't as powerful as some people think he is. The time was ticking closer and closer to midnight and harry had a sudden flashback to the previous year

"_Harry watch where you are going!" yelled Hermione "you could've hurt me really badly." with that said she walked on leaving Ron to handle the nasty bug that had been her friend. Ron looked at harry on the floor and kicked him once him the side and then crouched down and punched him in the face._

"_Don't look at us, don't talk to us and most of all if you do any of these things i will not be afraid to take you somewhere private and use an unforgivable on you" Ron hissed in his ear and got up to follow his girlfriend. harry then picked himself off the floor and ran towards Professor. Dumbledore's office._

"_Albus, Albus, Grandpa!" harry burst into his Grandpa's office panting " they did it again and ron threatened me with unforgivables" Dumbledore's eyes widened with this accusation. _

"_Harry did anyone see this happen" Dumbledore pressured with a slight undertone of nodded "yes i think Draco Malfoy saw but i can't be sure because i only saw a flash of platinum hair."_

Harry hated flashbacks to when Hermione and ron Bullied him after they had spread rumours and try to turn the gryffindor against him but luckily for him that didn't happen the Gryffindors stuck with him and blasted the terrible duo. Since then The two have been horrible to him, kicking him, punching him and insulting him. Harry just counted himself lucky that he still had friends that liked him. the clock had ticked closer to the midnight mark.

At five seconds to midnight Harry started to count down. At one he braced himself for the pain that could come but what he did not was that the pain was far worse than he could ever imagine. He screamed as his bones grew to the right length, size and strength. He screamed as his heart grew stronger than ever. He passed out when a piercing pain came from behind his eyes correcting his eyes to what they should have been since birth if his heritage hadn't been blocked by nervous parents. When his Aunt and Uncle came into the room they screamed with Harry as his skin ripped open to let two bony structures came out his back with a thin translucent skin started to flap and lift him up off the floor letting them see feathers sprouting in random patches on the skin that they guess was wings. The wings was a deep dark green almost black in colour. Harry then fell back to the floor with a groan.

In the morning Harry's eyes snapped open to a face staring down at him with beady eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!" the pig like man shouted, he then proceeded to throw a trunk at harry's feet. "HERE! TAKE IT WE DON'T WANT YOUR FREAKINESS HERE!" Harry looked up with watering eyes and walked over to the upstairs window big enough fit him and his trunk and jumped out opening his huge wings and flew out towards his Grandpa's Manor.

As Harry flew over green fields he suddenly realized that he had wings and almost failed out of the air. Ashe was freaking he kept flying towards his grandpa. He flew round the manor until he spotted the person he wanted in the grounds and tumbled out of the sky in front of bearded man. Dumbledore looked down at the winged boy in front, at first he didn't know who it was but when the green eyes looked up at him he knew who it was and took him inside where Harry Promptly collapsed.

Hello hello it's lost winter here this is my 2nd fanfic on here but the first got deleted because i just had no imagination for it but this i do. at the moment i have no beta so please point out any mistake and if you do want to be My beta please pm me. And last of all REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer-not mine sadly**

"Harry,Harry" Harry woke up with gentle shaking to his shoulder. His green eyes flickered open to his Grandpa in more sensible clothing than what he wore at Hogwarts. Harry started to sit up in a room that was unfamiliar to him but anything was better than the Dursley's home, which was too clean and too perfect. harry didn't believe perfect was possible but that was one word that he would always describe his family's home. As Harry sat up his wings came apparent and started to cocoon him but before it would be just him in a feathery prison he jumped up and hug in Grandpa silently crying on his shoulder and every so often saying wings, I have wings and help me, help me Grandpa.

"Harry what happened? We never expected this" Albus' voice cracked and fell away to panic. Harry opened his mouth several times before he pitched up his courage and answered the question.

"I was counting down for my birthday and then this sudden excruciating pain came and then i passed out, that is when these things came." Harry gestured to the feathers around them "do you know what I am because you never said anything like this could happen grandpa." The winged boy then started freaking out, shaking and whimpering.

"Harry, my boy, let me look at you, please stand up." Dumbledore helped harry up and stood him in a empty space in the room. The gentleman walked around him, stopping every so often with a thinking face on. Every pause made harry fidget more and more, until he cracked.

"What do you think is wrong with me!" demanded the anxious boy. Dumbledore stopped and studied the boy.

"Many things have change with in and on the outside, my boy," Albus began "you have grown in height and magic, all your organs and bones are stronger, with the wings you could be many different creatures but the one i think you are is Avis Pinnae which i believe is bird feathers or bird wings which is strange since the kind is more related to fae rather birds" As Albus was talking harry sank further and further back into his seat on the bed.

"What does that mean for me Grandpa? What does it mean?" came a weak voice from the bed. Albus turned around to look at his grandson before answering.

"Honestly?" Harry looked up at that _What do i do say yes and hear bad news by the signs in his tone or say no and be lied to. _ Harry mellowed over that and nodded, Harry decided truth was better than nothing. " Harry these Creatures Avis Pinnae are very private we know hardly anything about them other than a fact that could be a lie"

" What is that fact?" The black haired asked.

"It is said that avis pinnae mate but we don't know if they can choose their mate or if it is chosen for them. We do know that every Avis Pinnae that someone has met is extremely protective of their mates and will probably hurt anyone who insults, touches and hurt their chosen." Harry's mind was racing but one thought kept on come up in his mind, _Ginny, his girlfriend, would she be right for him? He had to find out whether or not she was! One idea came to mind and he had to act on it. _"Grandpa can i go over the Weasley's house please, see if they accept me like this and I know that Hermione and Ron won't but-"

" I know Harry, you want to see Ginny but remember I do not like her or Molly" Albus warned the creature. Albus had thought since he had met Ginny that she just wanted his Grandson for the name and money and he thought Molly just wanted the money to get rid of their poor status, to move into the Weasley or Prewitt Manor. Harry Glared at his Grandfather in everything but blood, Harry had heard it all before and he just couldn't fathom why.

"Tomorrow Harry, will go then so you have time to get used to the new you and I can research Avis Pinnae, Don't argue just go upstairs and sulk. You understand my reasons so deal please." Albus knew he had harry stumped and couldn't argue back, so he left the room and walked towards the Library.

**Hey lost winter here. i was on holiday for the week. i will hopefully upload every weekend because i am starting school again on tuesday but if there isn't another chapter for a while that means i have died from stress, homework or stupid friends. next chapter the burrow. THANK YOU, EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY BECAUSE IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING! LAST OF ALL REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: not mine sadly**

**That night Harry's dreams were filled with blonde hair, when Harry was aware of what **he was dreaming he would stop him and dreamed of ginny instead. Harry was angry at himself for not thinking of Ginny, she was his love, his life, cliche he knew but he didn't care at all. Oh how how hoped, he will be able to choose his mate, if he could his first choice would Ginny of the bat. Harry didn't know why he was think of white-blonde hair, the only person he could think of with blonde hair was Malfoy, the younger one to be exact. Draco was the bane of his although he had been nicer towards the end of the sixth year, not really talking to them or baiting him. Harry had a sudden thought _What If Draco -NO MALFOY!_ _Is my mate and that is why i am thinking of him? No! He can't be! For one i am not gay and even if I were I wouldn't go for the slytherin prince._

While harry was delling over who his mate could be, Dumbledore was researching Avis Pinnae. He had found a passage in a book about their mating habits:

_Avis pinnae are strange but beautiful creatures with beautiful wings, like Veela, Vampire and Werewolf the Avis have subs and doms in their mating partnership. The Avis pinnae quite often will dream of their chosen mate long before they know that they are their chosen. If the avis pinnae loved someone before their inheritance that is a different matter when they see that person then will immediately dislike them and they will be disgusted them. In some cases before the _ inheritance some women/men wi_ll give the Avis love potions if they know. Now the reader may be thinking _How do they know? _well there are signs for the trained eye to spot like reds and ambers in the eyes and lovers would be looking at someone they want a lot or two slightly raised bits on his/her's back. If anyone reading knows a Avis pinnae and loves someone else i would suggest the lover as soon as possible just so you can see the reaction. The Reaction to love potions (Cariad Potion) is _ _a sudden leap forward and a urge to maim/kill._

Dumbledore closed the book and decided he would take harry to the Weasley's in the morning and let Harry go near Ginny, obviously holding him back or taking him away if he is disgusted. Yes Albus had a plan in his head and it was going to work because he was so sure that Ginny wasn't his grandson's mate.

In the morning after breakfast Harry was hovering on the spot with excitement. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend and the gosh everything was rushing to him at once and he-

His thought was cut of there by a smooth voice laced with anger.

"Harry if we have to go, we are going now."Harry's grandfather walked towards the fireplace and step though and shouted out the THE BURROW Harry stepped well fell through to the other side. When Harry stepped out and dusted himself off, he looked up and started walking towards Ginny but with every step there came a urge to kill her, then he had a sudden dislike and disgust, he then realized that she wasn't his Mate She had done something to him to love her and he was going to gET ANSWERS

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" shouted Harry to Ginny who cowed in the corner

"i-i-it wa-was a-a po-pot-potion" she whispered. Harry bent down and hissed in her ear "Which potion?" "the Cariad potion" Ginny answer after a short stood up and said "I know wouldn't of wanted to do this, so tell me who wanted to!"

A/n

sorry for the cliffhanger but it was calling to me. Cariad means love in welsh the native language of wales where i live in the YOU EVERYONE ONE WHO VIEWED I HAD ALMOST 200 VIEWS FROM THE SECOND CHAPTER! one thing i would love love love to hear is your theories for how the cariad potion makes you feel proper love rather than lust. Another thank to everyone because you made my first week back at school good just seeing all the views stacked was so exhilarating! so thank you thank you thank you!

lost winter


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Previously**

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" shouted Harry to Ginny who cowed in the corner_

"_i-i-it wa-was a-a po-pot-potion" she whispered. Harry bent down and hissed in her ear "Which potion?" "the Cariad potion" Ginny answer after a short stood up and said "I know wouldn't of wanted to do this, so tell me who wanted to!"_

**Chapter 4**

**The others surrounding the pair had varying levels of shock and disgust, only albus had **no expression but he was staring intently at Molly it was obvious to everyone that he thought it was molly who had persuaded Ginny. The twins were having identical thought it was a surprise that they weren't shouting it out loud. Then suddenly "GO HARRY!" No one reacted as they had been expecting it. Ron and hermione were thinking that harry was disgusting and he doesn't deserve the magic that is crackling around him.

"MUM! MUM FORCED ME I DIDN'T WANT TO. I LOVE NEVILLE BUT SHE WANTED ME TO!" in that second after Ginny accused Molly everyone could see that in the little time Harry had gone something had changed. Harry's shirt started ripping and two magnificent dark green wings burst through and started beating the air. Within the minute there was chaos, the twins were running up and touching his wings, while the rest of them were either screaming or shocked into silence.

"How dare you Molly! you can't control who I love especially now! Molly I never was your son and now i never will be!" and with that Harry raced out the door and leapt into the sky and flew off. The Weasleys were in pieces none of the older siblings could believe what had taken place. They were shocked. No one could believe what molly had done, she turn harry against them, well maybe it was just her she turned him against.

Back in the Dumbledore manor, harry was ranting at his grandfather about what had happened when an idea hopped in his head.

"Don't know why this popped in my head but you know the sorting hat, it let me persuade it what if others did as well. All we did to mix up the spell and then resort everyone in all years" Harry stopped at that point and looked at albus. Albus started to talk "we already have after your year we realized what was happening and tweaked the spell it is only your year that needs to resorted and we were thinking of doing it this year to mix it up a bit." Harry's mouth dropped at the news and ran up to Albus and started to hit him on the chest half heartedly. Harry's face brightened "Which house do you think I will go into? I kinda have a feeling I will go into slytherin." Albus looked a bit pensive for a few seconds " I agree with you, the Sorting hat has been begging me for years to put you into Slytherin." Harry and albus then spent the evening resting, reading books and just talking. In the next morning Harry and Albus ate breakfast. Harry did his homework , they both just relaxed for the rest of the holiday until they headed to diagon alley.

_A/N_

_sorry sorry sorry! i have had a few sucky weeks. My sis went to uni one weekend and i just rested that weekend and then i had major writers block. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAVE LOOKED, FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED OH AND REVIEWED!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**disclaimer: harry potter belong to jk rowling not me**

**Diagon Alley is magical at dusk when the sky is orange, purple and dark blue. Harry **loved the feeling of wind on his face when he was walking through the colourful alleyway. He had never really had time to look at the craziness of the street as the Weasleys were always bustling around, there was just _too_ many of them he thought. Harry shook his head clear of any thoughts of the Weasleys, it hurt too much and his mind couldn't handle it.

"Come Harry this way" dumbledore said to his grandson,leading him towards Flourish & Blotts. Harry pulled out his list of books and started looking around while picking up books he liked the look of. When they got to the till the two of them had a mountain of books between them. Thank goodness for featherlight charms harry thought as they walked towards the potion shop. they didn't spend much time here as harry didn't like potions much.

"Harry, why don't we go to the Magical Menagerie?" Albus asked his companion.

"Why, Grandad? I have Hedwig." Harry responded. Dumbledore paused in his step for a second then he answered with "Well I know you always loved crookshanks, maybe even more than Hermione so I thought that you would like to have one of your own" Harry's face was blank for a second and then his lit up and he beamed up at his Grandfather. Harry Grabbed Albus' hand and dragged him to the Magical Menagerie,. Harry slowed down as he reached the door, his thoughts racing which one would he have? Which one would choose him?! Harry glanced around the shop until his eyes landed on the kittens, his paced quickened. Harry's eyes landed on a small fluffy black kitten who was happily munching on his food in the corner. Harry walked over to the cage and watch the cat for a it until he had finish, then he started to hear the loudest purring he had ever heard in his life. The shopkeeper came up behind the dark-haired savior.

"You like him?" he asked the starring customer. Harry, startled turned around and face the shopkeep.

"like him? I love him!" Harry excitedly told the man.

"then take him with you, he will be 30 Galleons including all his needs."

"Really?" harry asked with his hyper mode turning on.

"Yes really" the man laughed it was strange to see a 17 year old acting like a little kid.

"Does he have a name?"

"No. You can name him yourself" the shopkeeper answered.

"Then I will take him" Harry handed over the money and picked up his familiar, who started purring in his hands straight away. Albus walked over to him.

"What are you going you called him?" He questioned the obviously happy boy.

"I think Milky"

_A/N_

_Hey sorry about another gap, i was ill last one sunday and then the next i went to see my sister so there are my reasons. don't kill me! The cat is based on mine that died before the summer and his full name was milky magic mushroom, don't ask my sister named him. I want to say thank you to everyone who has looked so thank you! Also i have another story called flying on thin air- ron's story which has ron's motives so go on my profile if you want to check it out!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot.**

**Harry stepped out on to platform 9 ¾ from the smoky fireplace which took up most of the** back wall blazed almost every second with a new family coming in to the magical platform. Harry had never come to the platform aloe before as the weasleys were always there with him. He was upset that his grandad wasn't able to come but he did need to set up the school for the students that will attend the school. His looked down at his cat when it meowed in the cage he fought to put him in.

"Alright, alright I will get on. Stop nagging me Milky. We have like half an hour till the the train will get going." Harry told his bundle of fluff but the black thing just meowed at him again so he turned to Hedwig. "He's fussy isn't he, I know what he wants as well. He just wants to be out the cage." All Hedwig did was hoot at im and Harry shook his head and got on to the train. As Harry walked through the train Harry was pelted with thoughts of a certain blonde haired man but he brushed it off before he even considered why.

When Harry found a carriage he liked the feel of, he sat down and let Milky out of his cage and sent a letter off to albus and told hedwig to stay in the owlery until he comes and gets her. When Harry started to feel the train to move, he knew something was going to burst in without asking and about five minutes later, what Harry predicted came true when a renewed Draco Malfoy burst in. Harry Looked up and glanced at the now blonde adonis. Draco had changed alot over the summer he had gotten taller and now is an impressive 6ft, his previously bleach blonde hair now had a golden tint to it, he had filled out some as well not enough to make him muscled but enough to make him feel like he works out. _I love to get that cloting off the see what's underneath. What are you thinking Harry you don't want to do that, he is your ENEMY! For merlin's sake! Just stop thinking and ask him what he is doing. _

" What are you doing in here?" Harry question while stroking the purring cat on his lap. "Its not like you would choose to be here." Harry carried on. Draco looked wide eye for a second before he finally answered with a sneer on his face.

"You're right I wouldn't choose to be here but a the other carriages are full and my stupid friends decided to hang around with hufflepuffs! HUFFLEPUFFs!" Draco looked truly terrifying for a moment there.

"Well then sit down and meet my cat Milky." Harry answered with grace after that little tantrum. Draco did sit down and they spent the journey talking and just having fun,a few gryffindors and Slytherins popped in and out always looking surprised to see the two biggest rivals sitting down and talking like best friends.

When the two men got to the big castle, they caused a stir when they were caught getting into the same carriage but neither of them could see any fuss as they were just realising how great the other person was and that they both wasted time fighting over the years when they could've just sat down and talked. It made sense to them now but both of them had changed over the summer, hopefully for the better than for the worst.

Harry was surprised at himself when he actually felt sad at parting with Draco for their different tables, he couldn't wait for the resorting to happen he hope that maybe he and Draco would be in the house, oh how he wanted to be out of Gryffindor. Now don't get him wrong, he loved Gryffindor but he wanted to be demolded from the golden boy image that had been created. When he sat down his housemates hounded for answers about him and Malfoy but all he did was shush them as the sorting ceremony was starting.

"Melisa Amble"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" and the Hufflepuff table exploded into cheers and claps. The sorting carried until the final student that was sorted into Ravenclaw when Dumbledore finally made the announcement of the resorting.

"This may come to a shock to most of you but the sorting hat for when our seventh years and only this year was tampered with meaning that some of you are in the wrong house so after the feast you will be staying behind and be resorte with an un tampered with hat. Now let's eat." Dumbledore sat down and started eating , the hall that was normally cheerful after the Headmaster's speech was stunned into silence with quiet sounds of eating coming from all over the room. Slowly the dinner hall was filled to the brim with chatter, some excited, some anxious and some were just denying that it was going to happen. When the time came and the other years filed out, the seventh years stood up and formed a line, waiting for their name to be called.

The first name to be called that was relevant was Hermione's.

"Hermione Granger" Called Mcgonagall

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out into the subdued crowd. Everyone knew the outcome of that sorting as she was obviously meant for that house from the beginning. The next was Draco's name and as soon as the hat touched the this of his air it proclaimed Slytherin. Then it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter" The professor called out his named and Harry walked over to the stool with a jumble of emotions inside of him. He sat down and waited to hear the voice of the hat.

"The I have waited to resort and you already know where you are going don't you?" Harry did know where he was going .

"Slytherin!"

_A/N_

_two updates in one week! I am proud of me! _ _I another thing tell me who should be the DADA teacher it can be anyone you like i will choose the person who get the most votes. Thank you to everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. **

**Chapter 7**

As Harry walked through the halls of the proud and strong castle, his breath loud in the silent hallway. The Slytherins were acting completely differently from how Harry thought the Gryffindors would be, already he was missing his home house. The portraits were watching the new slytherins walk past down into the dungeons, their new home maybe.

They came to a blank wall between a picture of a serpent and a picture of a man in a shadow looking at them darkly. The students stopped and waited for someone to step up to say the password.

"The password until december is Giza Nyoka, don't forget and don't tell anyone." as Draco talked the wall slid open in front of them, showing them a scene of people milling around the room which stopped when they saw the seventh years.

"Get in you idiot!" a drawling voice came from behind them. Harry rushed in with the rest of them.

"The rest of you bed now" With that command the common room cleared of people. Harry followed the rest of his new house like sheep to the chairs where they sat waiting to hear what the snarky potions master had to say.

"You worthless students, ones that have been always been in Slytherin welcome back and well done for being true to your house, the ones that are new don't expect any niceties to come your way from any house. Now go to bed Blaize will show you the way" Harry stood up with the rest of them when he heard a sharp voice behind him "Potter , Malfoy stay behind i have something to say to you both" Harry and Draco looked at each other, possibilities of what the cold head of house could say were bouncing around in their heads. Draco was the first to turn back to the professor an Harr followed suit.

"Draco I want you to take Harry to your room please." Snape said to the blonde man. Harry and Draco burst out with what at the same. Harry got his composure back first.

"Why?" was whisper from Harry's lips in the direction of the Potions Master.

"I don't know why, Dumbledore said to do it and i have to oblige." With that the he left the room leaving the two slytherin students to stare at each other. Draco spoke first "Follow me" and he walked off with harry close behind.

Harry's head was racing, his life had changed so much in one simple month. He got his inheritance, got away from the Dursleys, broken up with Ginny and got snorted into Slytherin. The two boys reached a door guarded by a snake, Draco spoke the password and stepped inside, Harry followed half a beat later. The first thing that was spoken came from the pacing blonde.

"Why would dumbledore do this?" Draco yelled at empty space. "I mean this was meant to be a private room! _One _person!" Then a green eyed thing grabbed at Draco grasping his wrist making him feel sensations that he couldn't ever imagine, well now he could imagine the feeling that was coming over him.

Harry didn't know what came over him to fly at Draco like that, not actually flying but when my skin touched his, sparks flew as his wings ripped his shirt. After his wings came free harry couldn't see anything else as darkness was clouding his eyes as he fell with Draco.

When they both finally woke, Draco's eyes were wide and hands pointing at his wings.

"Yes they're wings, I am a Avis pinnae and I think you are my mate" The winged man answered the unvoiced question. Draco looked up into the emerald eyes with a questing graze.

"Really, you expect me to believe that?" Draco sneered and then his face softened and thoughts were racing through his head. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember but I thought you and the weasel would be together forever, so I would never have a chance at true happiness" Draco closed the distance and pressed his mouth on to harry's soft lips, though the kiss was chaste it was the embodiment of love and happiness.

A/N

sorry it's been solong but i have had so many tests in school so far. just a warning this could be the last update until feb, late jan as i have mock exams straight after my christmas hols and i will need to revise for them. review if you want a Draco Pov. Also thanks to everyone reading or whatever it really is a bigg inspiration.


End file.
